A Mistake Waiting to Implode
is the season premiere of Survivor: Malaysia. Introduction Eighteen castaways are about to embark on a game like on other built on lies, manipulation, and trust. These castaways were randomly split into two tribes. The yellow Ipoh tribe, and the red Alor tribe. A motorboat with 9 castaways drives toward an island. On it are the following castaways: Jose, who is confident in his physical abilities to carry him far. Abby, who talks about how she is a motherly person but she has to hide that she is a famous poker champion. Willie, who is focused on having fun and making friends rather than the strategy or money. Allison, who talks about how her divorce has messed up her mental state but hopes to gain confidence and strength this season. Candice, who comments on her great mental abilities and how she will be a strategic force to be reckoned with. Whitney, who says she will likely be overlooked since she is a college student but she’ll use that to her advantage. Logan, who says he wants to get the money but also have a fun memory to cherish. Robert, who says he manipulates idiots all day and Survivor will be no different. And finally Vince, who says he is always judged too fast as a tough guy because of his appearance, but he’s playing Survivor for his two daughters. The motorboat reachers the island and the castaways stand on a yellow mat. A helicopter flies in above, holding 9 castaways. The castaways are: Courtney, a Texas farmgirl who is excited to find love. Evan, who says he is used to relying on his looks and charm to get his way. Darius, who is wildly popular on Instagram and Snapchat. Emma, who says she will cut a bitch whenever she feels it’s needed. Ivan, a guy from a small town who has always loved Survivor. Elizabeth, a sweet young girl who is excited to get to play. Violet, who is a self proclaimed goth and is gonna be cutthroat. Bridget, a rich daddy’s girl who hasn’t had to do anything by herself. And Henry, who is a Survivor superfan and knows he will be out of his element. The helicopter lands and the castaways stand on a red mat. Jeff asks Whitney her thoughts on her tribe. She says that she thinks that they have a good group of people on their side. Jeff then asks Darius about his tribe and Darius jokingly says their tribe is a lot prettier but that he thinks they can hold their own. Jeff asks Abby about the other tribe and Abby says she thinks that they might not hold their own in challenges. Then Jeff asks Evan about the other tribe and Evan says they have some big dudes but that they won’t be able to do as well as his tribe. Ipoh Everyone gets to their camp and is excited to start the game. Vince and Jose both start to give orders on how to build the shelter and they’re able to work well together as co-leaders. All the girls start to weave palm fronds and share personal stories with one another. Candice looks at all of them and whispers to them that she likes this group and that they could do serious damage. Whitney agrees and says she was hoping for a girls alliance. Abby and Allison both agree that this alliance would do well. All the guys are getting bamboo and firewood and are working really hard. Willie cracks a lot of jokes and all the guys find him funny and like him except for Robert who thinks that he’s annoying. Robert splits from the group to get more firewood and Logan says Robert is killing the vibe of the tribe and that he doesn’t trust him. All the other guys agree and Vince suggests a guys alliance which they all agree to. Willie asks who they should target first and Jose says it could be smart to vote Robert. Robert is in the woods searching for an idol and says that he plans to be the successful version of Russell Hantz. After a few minutes, Robert finds two trees slanted into an X. He digs under them and finds the idol. Alor Everyone gets to camp and are greeting each other. Evan suggests that everyone introduces themselves before they get to building the shelter and everyone agrees and introduces themselves. Courtney instantly gets a crush on Evan while Bridget says she needs to have Darius as her gay best friend. Everyone splits to do their respective jobs, but Bridget and Courtney spend their time chatting with Evan and Darius while they collect wood. The four start to talk with Emma and Emma says she doesn’t like the others on the tribe. They all agree and in a confessional Emma says that she wants to form an alliance of the popular people because she knows she’s smarter than all of them. Violet and Henry get annoyed with the girls for doing no work and Ivan and Elizabeth agree. They all talk and bond with each other while working on the rest of the shelter alone and Violet suggests that they work together because their tribe is gonna quickly turn into a battle of the cliques. Ivan says that’s a great idea and they all are happy with their new group. Challenge Alor wins immunity. Ipoh Everyone gets back to camp and are disappointed that they lost the first challenge. Vince tells everyone to not be discouraged and that they’ll do better next time. While the two alliances split off, Vince and Abby stay behind and chat with each other on the beach. Abby says that she has always wanted kids because she is a very motherly person and Vince says that he has two daughters that he loves. Abby is surprised and says she didn’t take him as a sweet dad with daughters and he says he’s been misjudged all of his life. Abby apologizes and Vince says it’s ok and talks about his daughters and his wife who passed away. Abby hugs him to comfort him and he jokes saying that her mother instincts are kicking in already and she giggles. Vince joins his alliance and Logan asks if they’re locked in to vote for Robert and everybody says that they like that plan. Willie says that he doesn’t like people who are always super serious all the time and Jose agrees as he’s in a dangerous business but joking helps him cope. Vince says he agrees and that Willie has made it very fun on the tribe and Logan and Jose agree with him. Abby joins the rest of the girls and they talk about who to vote out first. Whitney says she really doesn’t like Robert because of his attitude and how he stays to himself and all of the girls agree with her and they plan to vote him out first. Allison goes off to the well and sees Robert. They get to chatting and Robert charms Allison and Allison in a confessional says she really likes Robert and gets a good vibe from him, but she isn’t sure if she has enough time to save him. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and dips their torches in the fire. They place their torches behind them and sit down. Jeff asks Logan about how their tribe is and Logan says that almost everyone brings a great, happy energy to the tribe. He asks why he said mostly everyone and Logan says Robert’s a buzzkill. Jeff asks Robert if that’s true and Robert says he’s here to win $1,000,000 not go on a camping trip. Jose asks if he needs the money considering he came in in a nice shirt, tie and blazer and Robert says his wealth is irrelevant. Jeff asks Allison how she’s voting and she says she isn’t sure. Abby whispers to her asking why and Allison says out loud that they can’t vote for Robert. Everyone is shocked while Robert smirks. Allison says that Robert will be loyal to who she’s with and that they can use him. She says that she is voting for Willie because he is on the weaker side of people on the tribe. Willie gets mad and asks why she just told the whole tribe to vote out the one person who keeps the tribe fun and Allison doesn’t reply. Willie tells everyone to vote smartly and to stick to the plan. Abby asks what the plan is and Willie stumbles over his words, making Abby, Candice and Whitney sketched out. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. As everyone has voted, Jeff announces the results. First vote… Robert. Robert. Robert. That’s 3 votes Robert. Willie. Willie. Robert. That’s 4 votes Robert 2 votes Willie, 3 votes left. Allison looks at the other girls, hoping they voted with her. Willie. Willie shoves his head into his hands in aggravation. Willie. That’s 4 votes Robert, 4 votes Willie, one vote left. 1st Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia… Willie (5-4). Willie groans and wishes the guys minus Robert good luck. Logan high fives him and Vince hugs him. Jose nods to him and smiles as he hands Willie his torch. Willie gets his torch snuffed and makes a joke saying he’ll be waiting on Outcast Island. Everyone laughs except Robert who rolls his eyes. Votes Abby voted for Willie: “Sorry, you’re a great kid with a nice heart but you never say ‘Stick to the plan’ on this show.” Allison voted for Willie: “I had to do what I had to do, and hopefully this works. You’re a nice kid but I don’t trust you.” Candice voted for Willie: “I have to keep the psychotic wild card in my alliance happy for now. Bye.” Robert voted for Willie: “You are annoying, childish, and heading out that pathway and straight to ponderosa. I don’t think I’ll need my idol tonight, Allison did my dirty work.” Whitney voted for Willie: “I’m so sorry Willie but I think you have a guys alliance so ‘d rather give myself numbers 5-3 over causing a 4-4 numbers tie by voting Robert.” Jose voted for Robert: “Learn how to lighten up, you’re a businessman but out here you need to be likeable which you failed to do.” Logan voted for Robert: “Bro, stop being so serious and tense it’s a real buzzkill.” Vince voted for Robert: “Sorry but I get a really bad vibe from you and keeping you on this tribe would be a mistake waiting to implode.” Willie voted for Robert: “Get FLUNG. You are so serious all the time it sucks, and considering I’m the tribe clown I do not mesh well with you. See ya!” Final Words "Welp, I guess these people would rather have around a sleazy buzzkill over a fun social guy, that's their problem. I had a great time out here and made really good friends in Vince and Jose. I have no hard feelings towards anybody. Well, except for Allison and Robert." ~Willie, 18th Place